Wall-E's Guardian
by EvaUnit15
Summary: What if Wall-E had a guardian with him from the beginning, one that is his brother. Now they are in for an adventure on the Axiom with their new friends while trying to get the plant into the holo-detector to return the humans back to Earth while stopping Auto from his plan and trying to figure out why he's interested in Wall-E's brother and what his plans are for him.


This idea has been in my head for a while now since I just watched one of my favorite childhood movies, Wall-E. So I hope you enjoy the story, now onto the disclaimer then the chapter. Also, the robots are humanized cyborgs

I own NOTHING in this story except my oc's, everything belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

"Another boring day." said an 18-year-old blond haired teen with emerald green eyes as he looked over another pile of trash as he stayed close to his brother.

The teen had a lean and sculpted body covered a pair of loose jeans, work boots with the jeans tucked into them, a sleeveless grey shirt, his eyes were black where the white usually is along with his entire body, except his head with the exception of what looked like a facemask split in two on the sides of his head, is completely robotic in nature. He still had all of his organs and body systems, some replaced with robotic version's but still, he had his organs with just his body being robotic, making him a cyborg, like his brother.

Except his 15-year-old brother is more of a human cyborg, with him looking more human with only a few things replaced to make him a cyborg. His amber eyes were robotic but still acted like normal eyes, he had dark brown hair, he had a device similar to a pacemaker in his chest that needed external recharging to keep it and he powered and alive.

He was wearing dark yellow work overalls with a long-sleeved black and white horizontal striped shirt underneath it, he had black work boots on his feet that looked worse for wear and about to fall apart.

Both of them had undergone the augmentation and cyborg process many years ago, nearly a thousand years now, all their other fellow cyborg's of their respective classes died off many years ago now either due to insanity, natural death, or killed by other insane cyborgs.

Now there were only the two of them and their dogs, one for each of them. The dogs were siblings, with the younger brothers being mute and colored brown while the older brothers dog was grey colored.

"Alright Wally, let's get going, the sun's starting to set." the older brother said as he picked up a rectangular metal container and tossed it in the air and he lent his body forward, letting the container land on his upper back before it was magnetized, keeping it in place.

Wally pulled out and trash can lid and held it up before looking at his up brother who was on a level above him.

"Leo." Wally said as he held the lid up, showing Leo as he looked down to see what his brother is holding before he hopped down and landed next to Wally to get a closer look.

"Cool, another one for the collection." Leo said with a grin, which Wally copied before he placed the lid in his mini cooler and closed it before he hooked it on the hooks on his overall's waist.

"Come on Bax, time to go!" Leo called to his dog as both of the canines got up from their spots and followed their owners down the building made of trash cubes after Wally picked up his work shovel.

The entire city is a complete trash zone, trash everywhere the eye can see, completely silent, no animals, nothing. The brothers didn't let it get to them as they had each other to keep company along with their canine companions.

LATER

"Finally home." Leo said with a small smile as they walked up the bridge to the large transport truck, passing many trucks that are similar to their home but smaller.

Wally made it to the truck first and pulled the lever and held it until the ramp was down completely before he walked in along with Leo as Bax sat at the ramp while Roach, Wally's dog, was exploring around outside the truck.

Wally opened his cooler and started to place the items he collected with the same ones in the spaces of the rotating shelves while Leo did the same with the other rotating shelves.

Soon the two were done and were at the ramp, banging their containers with the open side facing away, to clean them out.

"Another day is done and gone, eh?" Leo said as they continued to clean their containers before Wally looked up and saw the cloudy sky open, making his eyes widen as he reached over and tapped on Leo's arm, getting his attention before he pointed up, making Leo look as well to see something that is incredibly rare.

The sky that they could see through the opening in the clouds was littered with stars that were sparkling and twinkling, making the image mesmerizing for the brothers.

They were snapped out of it when they heard an alarm and beeping coming from Wally's pacemaker, making them look at it before they looked out toward the city to see a massive cloud that rushing through it, encompassing the entire city from view with the cloud rushing toward them at high speed.

Both brothers eye's widened at the cloud before they banged their containers faster for a few seconds before they ran back up the container and saw that their dogs were already inside, allowing Wally to close the ramp while Leo walked to the back of the room to take a VHS tape out of a toaster and held it out as Wally walked past him, taking the tape along with him as he went to the VHS player and put the tape in.

Leo moved a large glass that was on an extendable scissor arm in front of a jury-rigged iPod that was playing what was on the tape, making it look like a normal tv.

Leo walked over to a hammock that was set up on one of the ladders built into the wall and the rotating shelves and took his boots off and laid down in the hammock to watch the tape while Wally got a Rubix cube from one of his rotating shelves and laid in a hammock that's on the opposite side of his brother's after taking his own boots off.

Their dogs got in their own beds that were at the foot of the hammock's, so if either of the brothers ended up falling out than they wouldn't land on the dogs.

"Hope something interesting happens tomorrow," Leo said, getting Wally's attention as he tilted his head.

"It kinda gets boring after doing the same routine non-stop, the working I mean, the collecting is just fine." Leo said as he saw Wally nod in agreement.

"Yeah, let's get to sleep, got to be ready for tomorrow, night." Leo said as he rolled over and brought a blanket up and covered himself as Wally did the same a few minutes later after putting the Rubix cube on a shelf close to him and brought his blanket up and started to let sleep take him, but before he did fall asleep he reached to the wall and grabbed a bar and pulled slightly, making him move toward the wall before he let it go, allowing the hammock to sway gently.

Chapter 1 End

There's the first chapter, hope you like it, if you did then leave a follow, a favorite, a review to tell me what you thought about the story. Sorry that its a short chapter, but I was on a time limit before I had to call into where I work to see if I had to come in or I get the day off, but the next chapter is going to be longer than this one, I don't know by how much, but it will be longer.

HAVE FUN READING EVERYONE!


End file.
